psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Compo7
Go back to Main Page > Compos Compo#7 Rules • Compo#7 starts on 28th August • Format accepted will be .psy • Coops are welcome • All the entries must be submitted on or before the entry deadline Compo's Dates • Submission period from Sunday September 4th to Sunday October the 23rd SUBMISSION PERIOD HAS BEEN EXTENDED UNTIL EVERYONE'S TRACKS ARE IN • Vote period from Monday October the 24th to Sunday November the 21st (duration: 4 weeks,but it will be extended if people need more time) Tracking Rules • You can use only native plugins and samples (any type of samples) • The psy file must not be bigger than 2 megabytes • There's no other rules ;) To Vote • VOTE HAS BEEN DELAYED UNTIL SUNDAY 23RD! • Only registered members on psycledelics can vote with 2 method: 1) sending an email to mfm77@lycos.it (remember to specify your user name - mails from unknown people will not be accepted) 2) sending a PM to MfM on PSYCLEDELICS site • Everyone's vote has 20 (twenty) points to distribute freely between the songs they like the best. The total sum of the distributed points must not be more than 20. • Vote will end on Sunday November the 21th • Remember, it's not good sportsmanship to vote for yourself ;) Adding Songs • First of all you must submit your song on PSYCLEDELICS site only on psy section not mp3/ogg (a link to the mp3/ogg version of the track must be inserted on the song's description page) • Then you can add your song here(on added song) in the following way: ARTIST NAME - SONG NAME (MP3) (with a direct link to song's description page on psycledelics on SONG NAME, and a link to the mp3/ogg on MP3) Added Songs N.B. Right click on the '(mp3)' and choose 'save-as' to download an mp3 version of a track. Alternatively stream it live from the net using this playlist: (playlist) * lastfuture - picknick (mp3) * Taika-Kim - Zarjaz Beats! (mp3) * liquid boy - dynamo (mp3) * Rolemusic - I´m in a place i don´t belong (ogg) * angelus - Crossing heaven's doors (mp3) * HienTau - Cold Rain (mp3) * MfM - sunrise battle (mp3) (Right-click, Save As) * alk - Insert Disk 2 (mp3) * 6sides - what on MARS (mp3) * Scuba - South African Hybrid Chillout (mp3) * sampler - Glide is funny (ogg) * JosepMa - Looping in MagicWorld (ogg) * Magnus Jonsson - Lulu likes (mp3) * someone else - there and then (mp3) * dazzled - dints and taps (mp3) (INCOMPLETE play list http://psycle.free.fr/compos/2005-09.m3u ) Final Word • Feel free to edit this page to improve its quality :) • HERE there is a thread for compo#7 discussions! • HERE there is a thread for compo#7 reviews and comments! • Note: There is a new plugins package released after Psycle 1.8.0. You should get it because it solves some problems which affect at least one of the songs in this compo (with more than 32 tracks). The link is here : Updated native plugins oh! and....good Psycling!!